Dream or Nightmare?
by magicalgirl-hibiki
Summary: HHr, D/G, R/L are picked to be cast in A Midsummer Night's Dream... Will everything turn out as planned? Will actual love form? Bet you can't guess what the pairings are!
1. First Scene: Oh NO!

I was living my own personal hell.

I thought it would all be better when I defeated Voldemort, but I was wrong. Scary dreams still haunted me like the plauge. Deaths of the people who died in the war kept invading my mind night after night. I would most often cry myself to sleep.

As for Ron and Hermione, they seem happier now. Why must I burden them with my problems once more? They deserve this, being at peace. Oh and it was October 16th.

For the many people that don't know, October 16th was the day of who would be participating in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, it was always a tradition in Hogwarts for seventh and sixth years to preform Shakespeare plays, although it rattled my thoughts as to how they even _heard_ of Shakespeare, much less reading his works. I managed to dodge it last year, why would I want to see bad attempts at acting?

Also, why do I suddenly have a really bad feeling about this?

"For the parts of Helena and Demetrius... Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," announced Professor McGonagal at breakfast.

Damn, I hated jinxing myself. I looked over at Hermione, putting on a very happy front that easily fooled her. I waved. She responded of course, she was so gullible at times.

Don't misunderstand, I hate lying to Hermione. I hate lying to Ron too, but I don't really have to make an effort when lying to him. In fact, he's far too busy gawking over his newfound crush, Luna Lovegood, to actually notice.

DODODODO

I always knew something was wrong with Harry, he's pretty easy to read. I'm a bookworm you know. Even so, if he didn't want to tell me, I'm fine with it. I just wish he would open up more you know...

"For the parts of Helena and Demetrius... Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," I overheard Professor McGonagall announce.

Harry looked at me, with his obviously fake smile. I played along with him, waving back. I wonder if he knows that I can see right through him. I laughed inwardly though.

This seemed like a great oppurtunity to get my answers.

"For the parts of Hermia and Lysander are... Ginny Weasly and Draco Malfoy?" Professor announced, with surprise and confusion in her voice.

"WHAT?!" yelled two obnoxious voices from both sides of the great hall. I stared wide eyed at Ginny, fuming with anger. Everyone in the room

"I'm sorry dears, but that's what the list says..." Professor said, glaring at Dumbledore. He just smiled at Professor McGonagall. She looked away, as if trying to restain herself from fatally injuring him.

DODODODO

I felt ashamed, I just had to be with Malfoy, the most selfish, obnoxious, stupid, self-centered~

"Titania and Oberon... Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood."

I looked at my brother, who's shade of face rivalled that of his hair. I started laughing so hard my ribs started to hurt. He looked shyly at Luna who only smiled at him. I started to calm down, when the piercing in my ribs became unbearible. Ron shot an angry glare at me.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at my brother again. Even though I pretended to be mocking him at this very moment, I was utturly ecstatic about this little piece of news. I had known that Ron liked Luna. They make an adorable couple together, now that I think about it. I smiled.

DODODODO

_**Sorry, that was hecka short... I'l write it better next time! please R&R if you want.**_

_**Oh, and if you don't like my work, please gladly give suggestions on how to make this or any of my other stories better!**_

_**Love always,**_

_**magicalgirlhibiki~**_


	2. Second Scene: It gets worse

The next day wasn't better at all. Since today, was a rehearsal for A Midsummer Nights Dream.

"Harry!" I heard Hermione yell in front of Professor McGonagal's classroom door. I naturally put on my happy face and greet her back.

"How's it going?" I ask her.

"Pretty good," she answers, with her goofy smile still on.

I open the door for her and she walks in.

This is definately going to suck.

DODODODODO

I waited for Harry in front of Professors classroom.

When he finally came, he gave me his fake smile again, I hate it when he does that.

I want to cry everytime I see him.

DODODODODO

Everyone had assembled in the classroom, all of the couples sitting next to eachother.

"I want to try something new this year," announced McGonagal.

Everyone groaned.

"I want to make this play, into a musical."

Eyes started to open wide.

Why? Everyone thought.


	3. Third Scene: Bailing Out and Astonishmen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. You can't stop me from dreaming though.

* * *

_Hermione's POV~_

"I'm sorry," I say suddenly, looking over at Harry.

He looked confused, "Why?"

"If I did anything wrong," I shrugged.

"I say, Hermione, you heve been acting weird lately. Why do you think you've done anything wrong? You haven't. There is nothing wrong, honestly," I lied through my teeth.

"I'm trying really hard to believe that to be true, Harry," I whispered, I can't take his lies anymore.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused.

"You heard me."

He was surprised, he knows I'm catching on.

"I don't know what you mean," he says defensively.

I turn away and look at my list of songs that I had to sing, "I'm not an idiot."

* * *

_Ron's POV~_

"Hello there, Luna," I said, my voice breaking.

"Why, hello there Ron," she said, smiling at me.

She's pretty.

I feel myself flush, "S-so, uhh. Will you please help me with my lines then?" I ask.

"Of course, Ron, anything for my fellow... well, friend," she said.

"**Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania,**" I said, my voice roaring.

**"What, jealous Oberon! Fairies, skip hence:  
I have forsworn his bed and company." **Luna said, her voice louder as if challenging mine.

Well, two can play at that game.** "Tarry, rash wanton: am not I thy lord?"**

**"Only a true lord would not love another other than their wife, another mortal at that. What was her name again? The queen of the Amazon, Hippolyta?"**

**"Don't blame my liking for Hippolyta when you yourself like a mortal!"**

Luna's voice quieted as she said this line, **"Why can't we just solve this problem? Can't you see that we are hurting the humans with our constant bickering?"**

I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in closer to her. Our lips barely touching. How I wanted to kiss her so bad!

"Ron?" she asked, breaking me away from my thoughts.

I felt hot, very hot, I had to get out of here.

I ran.

* * *

_Harry's POV~_

What Hermione said earlier still bothered me the whole day. Was she finally catching on? Merlin, I hope she wasn't.

"Have you seen Ron?" asked Luna as I was walking back from Potions.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Well, he and I were practicing and he suddenly ran away," she explained, shrugging.

"Oh," I replied, "I'll tell him when I see him."

"Okay, Harry."

I watched Luna walk away. That was weird. I shook my head as I walked down the corridor. I was looking for the Room of Requirement, in an attempt to sort out my thoughts and practice my lines. I heard faint singing as I opened the door, it looked as though someone had already beaten me there. My eyes widened as I saw the occupant of the room.

Hermione Granger.

Mirrors had lined the room. Hermione looked at her reflection and straightened out her robes before continuing. I watched her intently as she turned on the radio.

* * *

_Hermione's POV~_

I calmed myself down as the music started playing once again. I counted the beats while tapping my foot to the rhythm. I watched myself in the mirror as I opened my mouth to start the song.

**All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories o where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you got no one to tell them to  
It's true  
I was made for you.**

I turned off the radio and covered my mouth in shock. I squealed as I started doing a little victory dance. Twelve whirls, three jumps, and twenty arm pumps later, I heard noises coming from the door. I turned around and saw Harry Potter standing at the doorway. Laughing his heart out.

I flushed, then started laughing along with him. We haven't laughed together like this in a long time. I planned to cherish this moment forever.


	4. Fourth Scene: Getting to know you

_Ginny's POV~_

Do you know what it's like to be constantly be around your worst enemy, against your will?

Thought so.

Anyway, I sat here, working in the library working on my lines. With none other than Draco "Ferret" Malfoy. And even though we hated each other. The awkward silence was killing me. I hate awkward silences.

"So," I started, attempting to start a conversation, "How's it goin' Malfoy?"

He looked at me oddly and went back to his work. I sighed.

"Come on," I coaxed, "talk to me."

"No," he said bluntly not even looking up from his paper.

That prat! My mind screamed.

"C'mon Draco! I want to actually get to know you! Please talk to me?"

He looked at me in shock, "Did you just call me Draco?"

I pondered to myself for a while and answered, "I guess I did. Is that bad?"

"Not really. I was just surprised, and happy," Draco looked away from me and smiled. Wait, Draco Malfoy smiled? What amazes me even more is that I'm the one who caused it.

"You should smile like that more," I commented, "It suits you better than that awful smirk you always put on."

"Thanks, Weas- I mean Ginny," he corrected, flashing me his smile once again. I smiled along with him. Okay, maybe he is not such a bad guy after all.

"**The course of true love never did run smooth,"** Draco mused, saying the words softly, "I'm starting to like this play, Lysander is a pretty astonishing character, he is." He looked at the script again and ran a hand through his hair. I looked on at him in astonishment.

"I never knew Malfoys were sensible!" I half-whispered in the library, not wanting to get in trouble with Pince.

He smirked at me, "Do you actually fall for the facade that I put up with every year Ginny? I never knew Weasleys were so idiotic, well, you're brother is proof of idiocy enough. I will do things to amaze people this year, because now that I am free of my father, I can be the person that I want to be," he ended with his hands behind his head and leaning in his chair.

"And I wish you luck on that, Draco," I said, smiling once at him.

"My first order of business is apologizing to Granger, I reckon I did hurt her once or twice."

"Several times really."

"Shut it," he said playfully.

* * *

Hermione's POV~

Harry and I sat in the Room of Requirement, writing, re-writing, practicing, joking around, doing things that kids our age do now. Even though I don't like to admit it, it felt nice. Now that I was free of night after night of helping Harry stop evil, I can finally unwind. There was one thing on my mind though.

The thought of what would happen in the future scared me. Would I lose my best friends? I looked over at Harry, who was writing. I smiled sadly. Of course he would move on, after all, he doesn't really need me anymore.

"Is there something wrong, Hermione," Harry asked, looking puzzled.

"What do you think is going to happen once we leave Hogwarts?"

* * *

Harry's POV~

"What do you think is going to happen once we leave Hogwarts?"

Wait, What?

"Umm.." Damn, I'm stuttering, "I-I don't know."

"Do you think we will all still be friends after this?" she asks, looking intently at me. Signs that I'm cracking under her gaze are starting to show.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

She laughs at my antics, then shrugs, "Just curious that's all."

"Usually Ron and I are the ones who distract ourselves from work 'Mione."

She laughs again, "Well, after seven years you guys are finally rubbing off on me," Hermione smiles. It feels as though she is the center of light in the room. She can do that, she just doesn't know it.


	5. Fifth Scene: Special Treatment

Harry's POV~

Hermione and I were still working on our lines the next day. I look at her again. Looking at her, I feel a warmth that I've never felt before.

I don't know why, but being with Hermione, here in the Room of Requirement, brings me more peace than I can imagine. With her, I feel as though my worries are over, gone for good. I feel as though I have my childhood innocence again. This innocence that was deprived of me since I was one.

The innocence that I robbed of her.

Guilt passed through my heart, causing it to plunder deep into my stomach. I had robbed my best friend of her innocence. She has every right to ignore me, to hate me. For I've never ever given her the life she deserved. The life I am sure that she wanted, but couldn't have because she was stuck with me.

So now that the horror had now passed, why is she still with me?

"Did you ever wonder what you're life would be like if you hadn't met me?" I asked.

Hermione looked at me in confusion, "My mind drifts there sometimes."

"Oh," is all that I can say.

"But I really like it this way, you know," she adds smiling.

I smile too. At least she appreciates being with me. That counts as something, right?

Hermione looks at me with a determined look and asks me, "What about you?"

_What about you?_

_What about you?_

_What about you?_

Her words echo in my brain and I start to drift. What about me? I never would have made it without her. I never would have stopped Quirell in first year. I never would have known about the basilisk in second. I never would have rescued Sirius and Buckbeak in third. I would have driven myself insane in fourth. I would have drowned in my sorrows in my fifth. Durng the hunt for the Horcruxes, I most likely would have died. The list goes on and on.

I mustered up the courage for my answer.

"I owe everything to you," I said.

"Oh, Harry," she says, "don't say things you don't mean."

"I do mean it," I say finally. My cheeks are hot. Flaming. I can't breathe.

"Harry?" she asks, coming closer to me.

Oh Merlin, my heart is beating a thousand beats per minute! She's coming closer. I can't move. She's coming closer. Stop moving Hermione! She's coming closer. Put me out of my misery already!

Hermione's POV~

Oh Merlin! My feet can't stop moving towards him! Am I hyperventalating? Oh no, I am!

I walked closer to him. I try to cover up my nervousness.

"Are you okay Harry?" I ask him.

"Y-yeah," he says, and I drop the subject. I'm left breathing heavily as I start to calm down.

"Listen, we've been tackling this for two days now, let's do a little rehearsing time."

"Sure," he says, smiling awkwardly.

"Let's try," I pause, looking at my script, "Act 2 scene 1?"

"Sure, why not?" is all he says, looking at his script. He clears his throat and begins the scene.

"**Look, I don't love you, so stop following me around. Where are Lysander and beautiful Hermia? Lysander I want to stop, but Hermia stops my heart from beating. You told me they escaped into this forest. And here I am, going crazy in the middle of the woods because I can't find my Hermia. Go away, get out of here, and stop following me**," he says in an annoyed tone and makes me laugh.

"I hope your acting in your final performance is better than it is now," I say.

"Why Miss Granger, I have never heard such insults!" Harry says with mock hurt, I laugh even more.

"**You attract me to you, you cruel magnet! But you must not attract iron, because my heart is as true as steel. If you let go of your power to attract me, I won't have any power to follow you!" **I say in concern.

This time, Harry laughs.

"Your singing may be amazing, Granger, but your acting needs just as much work as I do!"

"Shut your mouth, Potter!" I try to say with sterness but I can't contain my laughter.

Ron's POV~

I think I've gone mad.

No, I know that I've gone mad.

I mean, I almost kissed Luna by impulse yesterday! Damn my male hormones! How am I going to face her today?

I hit my head on my bedpost until I know I have a concussion. I feel my forehead and sure enough, there's blood. I know what I have to do now.

I must face the music and apologize. Then I start to wonder, where exactly did the term 'face the music actually come from? Music isn't really that bad, so why are you hiding from it in the first place? I make a mental note to ask Hermione about this later and I find myself in the Great Hall for lunch. Luna starts walking towards me and-

Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! She saw me! _Are you a man or a mouse, Weasley! _ my mind shouts.

"Where's the cheese?" I ask myself.

"Did you say something, Ronald?" Luna asked.

_No, I was just having a debate with myself,_ "No." I say.

"Why is your head bleeding?" she says in her misty voice. She sounds so far away.

"Umm... I tripped and fell," I answered.

"Oh," she says softly, "well, let me help you with that," she says, licking a napkin and dabbing it on my forehead, I blush at the gesture. I really should start doing this more often if I get the same treatment from her.


End file.
